Kingdom Hearts: Movie Edition
by Kincaid Kjeedo
Summary: The tale that explains what Sora was doing in those Chambers for 2 years. You think they slept that long? Anyway, check this out, It's Got some Crossovers like you wouldn't believe!
1. Prologue

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Movie Edition.**_

By Kincaid Kjeedo

_**Viewer's Disclaimer: This fanfic is entirely fiction, all ideas, characters, and events in this game are entirely of my own creativity, unless you have seen or recognized any read events in the story. I own no rights to Kingdom Hearts, any Disney or Squaresoft, or any characters at all, except those written about, which are my own original characters or events. This title is appropriate for all ages, like the games, violence, but nothing extreme is written about in the tale.**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

The ground was cold and black. It didn't help that the sky was black too, like some kind of storm was above everybody. The room was built like a cylinder, it was round with no doors, no way out, or no way in. A young boy lay on the ground, with two other companions laying beside him, a character with a large shield with a King's crown on the front, and the other held a stick, it had a bunch of little bells attached to it, and the boy lay, still.

The Boy began to open his eyes. Blackness filled his sight.

"Where am I?" The boy asked. The boy had spikey hair, it was brown and his blue eyes were almost overwhelming to gaze at. His wardrobe was nothing but cool, it was of a combination midnight blue and jet black, with purple lines connected in some parts. The boy looked around and saw his two friends, the duck and dog who were dressed and holding weapons.

"Donald, Goofy!" the boy called to his friends. He rubbed the duck's shoulder, and called to him again.

"Donald, Donald! Wake up!" Donald Duck woke up, from the daze that knocked him out. Donald was dressed in a blue shirt, which kept him dressed, though he did not wear pants.

"Ohh, Sora, where are we?" Donald asked Sora.

Sora ran over to the other friend, Goofy.

"Goofy! Wake up, buddy!"

"Uhh, why is everything so dark?" Goofy said. When he opened his eyes, he saw it was still dark, but Sora and Donald were right above him.

"Sora! Donald! Your okay!"

Goofy jumped up to hug his two friends, whom were okay.

"Enough, Goofy!" Donald yelled, Sora pushed away from Goofy, and looked around.

Goofy looked up to the sky and saw nothing but black, the walls were black, everything was dark.

"Sora, You don't think were in the Realm of Darkness, do ya?" Goofy asked.

Sora wasn't sure, but in this case, he'd be glad to know if it's something to get out of.

"I hope not, Goofy, but, I'd like to know where were at."

Out of nowhere, A Dark Purple flame, with orange in the middle came out from the ground, it was shocking, and a total suprise.

Sora equipped his Keyblade, it was his first one, because it was the one with the yellow on it, and it had little strength, but it was a weapon, Donald and Goofy equipped their weapons. Sora stood at the helm, when a man in a black and platinum robe erupted from the center of the flame.

The man in the robe snicked.

"Hello Sora." the man said.

Sora stared at him.

"You probably don't know who I am, So let's keep it that way."

"No, who are you, and why are we here?" Sora queried.

"You think he's Ansem?" Donald asked.

The man stood and laughed.

"Ansem? What would give you an idea that I'm that weakling? He could never beat me in a million years."

Sora didn't want to be made a fool of, so he questioned again, "Who are you, then?"

The man pulled the hood that was covering his head and shown a teenager, not Riku, but someone with blond hair that was short, it covered the back of his neck, his eyes were dark purple, like an evil was inside him, waiting to attack.

"My name is Kincaid Kjeedo. I am, how do you say, gifted. You are in an alternate dimension. You remember your quest for King Mickey, and you looking for Riku? Forget it! You have to go through my world, in order to get back to yours."

Sora looked at Goofy and Donald, then over to Kincaid. The evil master was quite malicious, and fighting him would be a mistake.

"All right, we will work with you, but only to get back." Sora told the evil man.

"Glad you'd see it my way. Now then, There are 3 doors in this area, 2 which are worlds, and one is a transport staircase you go up and down from the floors, There are 8 floors, each are much more different then the next. You will have to debate which door to go through. You must complete them all. When you do, the transporter door will open, and you will teleport for the next floor. I'll leave it to you to choose which door you want, they are all open. I'll leave you for here, and I'll see you later." Kincaid mentioned to the gang, in an instant, he disappeared in a flash of black smoke.

So, lucky reader, which movie will be their first?

_**To All Readers: This story is like this: **_

_**Floor 1 is Horror/ Sci - Fi**_

_**Floor 2 is Action Adventure**_

_**Floor 3 is Family**_

_**Floor 4 is Comedy**_

_**Floor 5 is Thriller **_

_**Floor 6 is Disney worlds**_

_**Floor 7 is Anime titles, new and old, as well as American TV Shows.**_

_**Floor 8 is My own custom worlds mixed with a few worlds from Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**I will start with the first chapter, the movie, SHAUN OF THE DEAD. After Chapter 1, I want you to give me a comment on it, what did you like about it? Also, give me a movie idea for the Floor we're on. After a week or so, I'll come back and see which one is the most common, or if there are none, I'll put some other film for that floor. I'll only take requests by one person votes. Multiple votes by one person will only be excepted as one. Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get it started. Often times, it'll depend on the movie/ program you choose,**_


	2. Shaun of the Dead

_**KH: Movie edition.**_

_**Film: Shaun of the Dead**_

_**Rating: E for Mild Blood and violence, and some suggestive content.**_

_**Disclaimer: Some scenes or events in the film may have been cut out for younger viewers.**_

No Rights Reserved.

Sora and the gang approached the door, labled, "Shaun's place." in red letters.

"Shaun, who's that?"

Donald and Goofy shrugged. "No idea, the name isn't familar.", Goofy said.

"Well, let's go in, then." Sora said, and pushed on the door. A flash of bright light came from behind the door. Sora and gang flew from one place to the other, landing in a yard.

Sora woke up and sat himself up, while he was still on the ground, he looked, but there was nothing around, except a woman, she was quite pale, and unlively. Sora stood up and saw Donald and Goofy had got off the ground and ran into a corner. The woman was slowly walking, but it bothered Sora, he didn't know what to make of it. Sora ran to the corner where Donald and Goofy ran, and began to talk to them.

"Donald, Goofy, what's going on? You two look like you've seen a ghost."

"That girl, she's scaring us," Goofy said. "My shield works a little bit, but Donald's staff doesn't work at all."

"Let's see if my keyblade does anything." Sora said, as he equipped his weapon.

Sora ran to the girl and started slashing at her, the attacks were swift: **_Slash! Slash!_** but, to no avail. The girl named Mary was still standing. Sora stopped before wasting anymore time, he ran over to Donald and Goofy.

"Nothing's working!" Sora yelled, he stood in the corner, when the door behind Sora, where he was standing previously, came through, a man with red hair and a white shirt with red in the pocket came out and began to see the woman, trailing behind was a man with a green shirt that had a logo, it said 'Red Vs. Blue' on it.

"Oh my gosh. She's so Drunk." the man said.

"That must be Shaun." Goofy said.

"It must be, but why would we come here? He doesn't seem too much like a hero." Sora said in response to Goofy.

Shaun began getting into a tussle with the woman named Mary, he was on the ground, when the man behind Shaun ran into the house, Shaun was about to be attacked. Sora ran to Shaun's aide.

"Don't worry, Shaun!" Sora ran and jumped on Mary's back, when the man came back, with a camera, and asked for Shaun and Sora to smile, and hold up Mary's head.

"ED!" Shaun yelled.

Sora pulled Mary off of Shaun, and threw her to the ground. Sora equipped his Keyblade, and was at the helm, when he saw Shaun push Mary, where she stumbled and fell back onto a pipe, which went right through her. Mary was not finished, though, she got back up and stood, the sound of Ed's camera winding up for another shot was evident. Shaun smacked the camera to the ground, then another creature came, it was a male, with a bald head, and a large girth.

"Shaun, we've got to work together if we want to stop those monsters!" Sora yelled.

"Got ya. How do you know my name?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's go, do you have something to fight with?"

"Hold on, I have to go to the shed first."

Shaun began running to the shed, when the creatures were beginning to follow him, which slowed down the operation.

"Shaun! We'll throw records to stop them!" Ed shouted.

"Be careful!" Shaun yelled. "Some of those are classics!"

Ed picked up a record that was laying on the ground.

"Electro!" Ed yelled.

"No, that was the second album I ever bought!" Shaun yelled, but it was too late, as Ed threw the record and made the record shatter on the large man's face.

"2 seconds." Ed ran to the house again, and remained in there for no more than a few minutes. Sora was trying to fight the creatures, but it was hard without Donald and Goofy around. Ed came up to Sora at last with a box of records.

Shaun was trying to open the shed, by kicking it, but nothing happened.

"Be careful with those. Some are limited..." Shaun yelled, as Ed threw a record, it flew and crashed into a wall.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Shaun yelled.

"I think it was Blue Monday." Ed yelled back.

"That was an original pressing." Shaun said.

"There's no time for this." Sora yelled. But Shaun would yell at him if he didn't keep up with the records. Sora started thumbing through the records.

"Purple Rain?"

"No."

"Sign o' the times?"

"Definitely Not."

"The _Batman _soundtrack."

"Throw it." Sora threw the record as it flew around the man's head.

"Dire Straits" Ed yelled.

"Throw it." Ed threw a record that bounced off of Mary's head.

"Stone Roses." Sora yelled.

"No." Shaun yelled.

"Second Coming." Ed yelled.

"I like it."

"Ahh, Sade!" Ed yelled.

"That's Liz's."  
"Whatever, she dumped you."

Ed threw the record and it broke against the large man's stomach.

The wooden door that Shaun was working on had finally snapped. The door broke, and Shaun flew in.

"Now it's time to fight fire with fire." Shaun ran back with a cricket bat, but as the large man and Mary walked slowly, it left Shaun and Sora with something to waken their muscles up. As soon as Shaun and Sora began to attack, large black bubbles appeared around them. Heartless, one's that looked like dark zombies with wings, and some others, that looked like bugs.

"Heartless!" Sora yelled.

"What the devil are these things!" Shaun panicked.

"Don't worry Shaun! We'll save our skin, just help me fight!"

Shaun and Sora ran in opposite directions, Shaun with his cricket bat, was slugging zombies in the head, Ed helped along too, with a shovel in hand. Sora was fighting the small bugs and flying Xombies as well as he could, but it was getting harder and harder to fight, as they kept multiplying.

As one of the smaller Heartless came close to attacking, A flash of lightning came right in front of him.

"We won't let them get you, Sora!" Donald yelled. The daffy little duck went running to Sora's aide, and Goofy with his shield, was attacking Heartless everywhere around.

Sora jumped up and began fighting again, there was a flying Xombie in the air, Sora ran up to it, with Keyblade by his side, which he then jumped up and slashed up, making the Xombie explode. Donald and Goofy took care of the rest around him.

"Heartless? In this world, too?" Goofy queried.

"It doesn't make sense, Why would Heartless be in this world, the dream world?" Sora wondered.

"I never caught your name, Stranger. And how do you know mine?" Shaun asked, with a cricket bat hanging over his back. Ed with a shovel in hand.

Sora was wondering how to explain this awkward phenomenon to Shaun and Ed. If they didn't know what a heartless is, what would make them understand it now?

"Well, my name's Sora, that's Donald and Goofy. And, we kinda knew your name because we came from another world, a dimension, I guess you could say."

"Maybe that's where those creatures came from, what did you call them, Heartless?" Shaun asked.

"And maybe, that's where those Zombies came from." Ed said.

"Don't say that!" Shaun yelled.

"What?" Ed yelled back.

"That! The 'Zed' word."

Sora wasn't understanding the following coversation that well, but perhaps you must have had to know what a zombie was in order to get the joke.

"Let's head inside and talk about this." Shaun said.

Everyone went into the house, or the flat, as Shaun and Ed called it, quite often so than a house. When they got in, they were deciding what to do next. Ed grabbed a seat on the sofa, while Sora, Donald and Goofy stood. Shaun went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, calling his mother. Sora couldn't hear much of the conversation, though from what he could gather, some man named Phillip, Shaun's father, most likely, was attacked, because when Shaun asked his mother, he didn't sound so worried. Sora decided to go to Ed to get some answers about this world.

"So Ed, can you tell me somethings?"  
"With the dead people thing, I couldn't tell you, as for everything else, couldn't tell you that either."

"Who's Phillip? Who's Liz?"

"That's easy. Phillip is Shaun's stepdad, He and Shaun don't see eye to eye, but his mother is the nicest woman around. Liz is Shaun's Ex - Girlfriend. She doesn't like me much, I gather. Neither do I. But, he can't live a day without her. Hope that helps."

Shaun came back from the kitchen and came to the living room, rubbing his chin.

"What's the plan, then?" Ed asked.

"Right, we take Pete's car, go to mum's, kill Phillip, go to Liz's, have a nice cup of tea, and wait for all of this to blow over." Shaun said with almost flawless execution.

"Why do we have to go to Liz's," Ed argued. "Because we do." Shaun answered.

"Why, she dumped you."

"Because I have to know she's okay."

"Why?"

"Because I love her."

"All right, then. But I'm not staying. If we go out, I want to be safe, I want to know where all the exits are, and I want to be allowed to smoke."

Shaun started rattling his brain again.

"All right, take Pete's car, Go to mum's, kill Phillip, Go to Liz's, bring them back here, have a nice cup of tea, and wait for all of this to blow over." Shaun said again.

"Perfik." Ed responded.

"That won't work, Shaun. All the safety from us won't last, and the windows are all broken." Sora pointed out.

"That's true. Where's a place where we can be safe, and where all the exits are, and where Ed can have a puff."

Shaun and Ed thought on the idea, When they both had a smile on their face.

"Get the Car, Go to Mum's, Kill Phil, Go to Liz's, Go to the Winchester, have a nice cold pint, and wait for all of this to blow over. How's that for a slice of Fried Gold?" Shaun said, having concocted this idea in a few seconds with a comment to back it up.

"Yeah, Boy!" Ed yelled.

Everybody went to the door and prepared to get ready, when Shaun said he had to go to the bathroom real quick. As Shaun was ready to run up the stairs, Ed asked for the keys, Shaun, obliged rather quickly.

"Yes, Pete's car! I finally get a ride!" Ed said in triumph.

"Pete? Is he a big guy with dog ears and a huge pot belly?" Goofy asked.

"If you want to call him that, you can. He's a real mean fellow, I would expect he was one of them heartless, he's so evil."

Shaun came from downstairs fast, telling Ed and the rest to get moving quickly. He wouldn't explain what was going on, except it's scary and that there were people to save.

Shaun and the gang got into Pete's car and started to drive away, there were a bunch of Zombies around, but Donald had magic to fire at the zombies, who were posing a threat for Ed's driving, if that wasn't hazerdous already. In a few short minutes, Ed finally reached Barbra's house, while glancing at Phil's car, which was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Shaun jumped out of the car, and ran to the house.

"Don't forget to kill Phillip!" Ed yelled from the rolled down window. Shaun tripped, but then finally got to the door.

"Wait here guys, I'm gonna have a smoke." Ed said, as he had gotten out of the car. Sora jumped in the front seat and began pressing on the peddles, and messing with the steering column. The car soon, started, which freaked Sora out, after Donald pulled on the stick in the car, and sent it into "DRIVE", Sora's foot was on the gas peddle, which sent the gang flying forward, with Sora at the wheel. Sora drove wildly and crazy on the road, steering left and right, but not really going anywhere, there were fences, which he knew were not to be crashed into, and to stay on the road was a given, but was hard to master at a super speed. The driving continued until Sora was a good 2 miles or so away from Barbra's house, and away from Shaun altogether. The gas had ran out, and soon the car was a nothing more then a sputter away from stopping, and it did. Sora was now in the middle of an empty street, which had a huge elm in front of it. There, Sora got outside with Donald and Goofy, who were now wondering how to find Shaun and the gang, or this "Winchester" place.

"Where do we go now?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know. I don't think it's wise to ask for directions here."

Donald walked a little ways away from Sora and Goofy and wandered into a back alley, The curious little duck walked around, trying to find some way to get them to the Winchester. Donald began tapping his webbed foot and thinking.

"Where is that place? if only I could make up for what happened by finding that place, it'd make up for what I did." Donald thought and thought, not paying attention to whatever else could be around him. Donald was ready to turn back, when he turned around and let out a scream, which alerted Sora and Goofy.

"Donald! Donald! Where are you?" Goofy yelled, when Donald came running out from the back alley that he wandered to. Sora equipped his Keyblade, and was ready at the helm, a group of Heartless, Xombies and little bug heartless, were walking around, when they surrounded Sora and his friends.

"Let's go, guys!" Sora yelled. Sora ran for the Xombie in front of him, and slashed up, which vanquished the last one, and side slashed the other two bug ones. Donald was casting Ice magic to freeze the flying ones, and Goofy came in with his Shield to attack the iced Xombie. It felt like only a second, and the battle was over. A woman with a golf club came from the alleyway, She had red hair and was wearing a camoflauge jacket, with the name "Yvonne" pinned onto a patch on her jacket.

"That was amazing, kid! You must be that kid Sora that Shaun was talking about. Come on guys, it's all good!" Yvonne called to a large group of people, they looked like a bit of a motley crew, a bit ragtag, but no telling they could probably fight at a moment's notice.

"Shaun! You've seen Shaun, where is he?" Sora asked.

"He was heading to the Winchester with Liz, Ed and some other friends, and his mum. The Winchester can be found by going down that alley way, and turn left, you can't miss it." Yvonne informed the young group.

"Thank you, Yvonne. We've got to be meeting up with Shaun, see you later!" Sora said as he ran to the alley way.

"Hope you make it!" Yvonne yelled to Sora, as those were the last words he heard from running.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy finally made it to a grass hedge, where Sora stuck his head out and found the Winchester right over the hedge.

"Here it is, guys!" Sora said. The three from outside the yard and saw an empty street.

"This place is giving me the creeps." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Sora and Donald said, in an eerie way.

The three walked forward when the area began to build a barrier around them. Sora and his friends turned and found a large group of Xombies, they all started to glow a bright purple color and began to form a large creature, they soon melded into a silver blob with a mouth and eyes that glowed purple. It roared and hoped to scare them all, but instead did the exact opposite and made them equipped their weapons and run forward, Sora slashed at the bottom of the creature, while Goofy attacked the midsection with a spinning shield attack, and Donald fired fire balls at the head of the creature.

"Trinity Limit!" Sora yelled. At once, Goofy got on the bottom, and crouched over, then Donald, and Sora ran and jumped on Donald's back, while Sora grabbed on Donald's hand, and threw the two into the air, Sora flew into the air, but with Donald and Goofy higher up, the helped him gather more speed. Donald grabbed onto Sora's hand, and sent him higher, then a little bit closer to Goofy, he took his hand and got higher, when Sora was as high as he could be, and Sora brought his Keyblade down to a downward thrust, the power was so strong, that flames surrounded the Keyblade, and sliced the Xombeast into two, which sent both sides disappearing. Sora landed on his feet, and watched the creature leave this world, as the barrier too, had left.

"Come on, guys, The Winchester and everybody's waiting for us." Sora said, the three ran forward into the establishment, which had a large broken window in front, so the three climbed through, and found Ed, and a lot of others inside. There was an older woman, a man with glasses, a blonde woman with a hat on, another blonde woman, and Ed, but no Shaun was to be seen.

"Where's Shaun?" asked Sora.

"No idea, he was trying to save us after David went and acted stupid." said the blonde woman.

"Well, Lizzy, If Boy Wonder there wasn't yakking on the phone, we wouldn't be in this mess." David commented so snidely.

"Hold on, Mate, this is Sora, he's the one who's helped me and Shaun get through all this mess. These are his two pals, Donald and Goofy." Ed said.

"These people are Shaun's 'friends.' The one with the hat is Dianne. The glasses is David, The blonde is Liz, and the red head is Barbra."

"Hello." Barbra greeted the group.

"Hello." Sora and the rest greeted Barbra and the others.

"Why aren't the lights on?" Sora questioned.

"The Power Grid is out, and we can't turn anything on." Dianne filled them in.

"I wonder why Shaun hasn't come back yet?" Barbra wondered.

"Because he's been playing the Pied Piper of the dead." A mystery voice came from out of nowhere. It was Shaun, who was now much more bloody then ever.

"Pickle!" Barbra said as she went to hug her son.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! You are all okay." Shaun saw the gang.

"Shaun, we knew you'd be okay." Sora responded.

"Any sign of John or Bernie?"

"No, the upstairs locked and the power and phone are dead." Dianne explained.

"How did you get in?" David asked.

"There's a back door, David. I was trying to tell you that before you destroyed the window."

"Well..." David was stopped dead in his tracks.

There was a moment of silence until the lights outside came on.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. The light's aren't out, it's just the fuses, I'll fick some switches and we can watch a bit of telly, see what's going on."

Shaun went to the back to flick some light switches on.

"This is totally..." David began to insult Shaun until the TV came on.

"Is that it?" Shaun yelled.

"That's it." yelled back Liz.

Sora looked up at the tv, but there was nothing on, except screens that said "Please Stand By", on every station.

Ed came up to Liz and asked for some change, which she humbly gave to him, for his reasoning, she nor Sora had an idea for what to do.

Shaun came back from the back room, Liz walked over to him, and Sora followed.

"You okay, Shaun?" Sora asked.

"No. They followed me." Shaun said, he looked like he'd seen a ghost, his face was bed sheet white.

"Well, then we'll have to be extra quiet, then." Liz reassured Shaun.

A machine started up, it made loud noises that were annoying and quite distracting.

"NO!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, Shaun and Liz yelled, when they reached for the plug - which shut off everything that was involved with the machine.

The moaning that was not even around them was now evident, the loud wave of moans freaked out Sora and the gang, Dianne reached for the TV to shut it off.

David was shaking when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He jumped, it was an old man, must be John, he walked slowly, when the jukebox in the corner turned on.

"Who the heck put that on?" Shaun yelled.

"It's on random." Ed replied.

"Dianne, Donald, Goofy, stay close to mum, David, kill the Queen, Liz, Ed, Sora, grab something weaponry."

"Got my Keyblade!" Sora summoned forth his mighty weapon.

"What about that Rifle?" Ed opted.

"It's not real! Wait a second. How about pool?" Shaun added, as he ran for the pool table behind him. Three pool cues were right there, Shaun grabbed two and tossed them to his friends, as he grabbed one for himself. Sora could hear the music, it sounded like, 'Don't stop me now', or something, he'd never heard the song before.

"All right, John, it's time at the bar." Shaun warned.

** Think of this next part as a fight in KH 2 with Reaction commands. It's funnier that way.**

Sora ran up with his buddies, and started smacking John to the rhythm of the beat, which was going okay until John grabbed onto Shaun and threw him to the ground. Shaun, on his back, twirled his legs, with enough force to bring him back up.

"Helicopter!" Shaun yelled, bring him back to his feet.

Sora saw David having a difficult time with the jukebox.

"I can't find the switch!"

"Then, get the fuses!" Shaun yelled back, David went running back to the other room, Sora was pushed out because he was a little winded, as he landed back against Donald and Goofy, who were near Dianne and Barbra.

"Sora, get back in there!" Donald yelled.

"It's getting harder!" Sora spoke back.

"Cure!" Donald yelled, and covered Sora with a green light. Sora felt refreshed, enough to jump into the battle, he began to attack when David ran back in.

"Why is Queen still on?"

"Shaun, we have a situation!"

"I know!"

Ed's stick, broke, he shouted 'Two Seconds!' again, and ran for the bar. Shaun grabbed onto John and punched him, which sent him into Liz, who had a fire extinguisher and hit him 5 times across the face, left and right. to spray him down with the cold blast. John went for Sora next, Sora held back John with his keyblade, but the zombie force was getting hard to stop.

"Back off!" Sora yelled, and had pushed him with all his might, which sent him back into Shaun, who had the Winchester Rifle in his hand, he attacked and smashed John into the jukebox, which sparked into flames, leaving him trapped like that.

Everyone looked exhausted, and watched as they saw their accomplishment.

Shaun began to look around and try to find something to do with the Winchester, but Ed believed that the rifle could fire, it worked, and everyone looked around to find something to keep the fight going good, Ed had found some shells, and then they began to load the rifle, Sora wondered around, trying to find something that could help even more than the Keyblade, but he found a key, conviently, it was under a mat by the upstairs locked door.

Sora unlocked it.

"Shaun, I'm gonna head upstairs, perhaps we can find some stuff."

"No problem, take Donald and Goofy with you." Shaun said.

Donald and Goofy trailed behind, as they went upstairs to see if anything could be helpful, but it was merely an empty room upstairs, at least it was until the doors shut. Sora, Donald and Goofy equipped their weapons and looked around and saw a black robed person.

"Kincaid?" Sora asked the figure.

"You're good. Why aren't you downstairs with your friends? Your missing a lot of the action. A big heated debate is going on right now with Shaun and David. It's only a matter of time, now..." Kincaid left with a whispered chuckle.

Sora and the gang ran back to find looking at Dianne with a leg in hand, she went running for the main door, and soon, Dianne was running out while Zombies were being let in, coming from just about everywhere. If that didn't make matters worse, Heartless were everywhere, too.

"Cocktails!" Ed yelled, as he ran back to the bar, Liz grabbed a coat rack and ran to stop a large crowd from attacking, Shaun was shooting rounds at Zombies, and Sora, Donald and Goofy were trying their best, Goofy helped Liz, Donald helped Shaun with Lightning and Ice and Fire, Ed was getting cocktails ready, and Sora was fighting back all the Heartless he could. Ed got a bottle ready and lit the end. Just as he was about to throw, the door behind him broke and what poured out was more zombies.

"Pete!" Ed yelled, as he grabbed around Pete's neck, when the dead man took a bite out of Ed's arm.

"Pete! I said leave him alone!" Shaun yelled to Zombie Pete, as he stood up, and Shaun took fire at Pete's head, he disappeared, like the Heartless.

"They're like Heartless! Shaun, Liz, head to the bar, Donald, Goofy and I will slow them down!" Sora said with authority. Shaun and Liz went to save Ed.

The fight was now on, the three fought with all their might. The Heartless and all the others were dropping like flies.

"Come on, guys!" Sora called, as Donald and Goofy were ready to disperse, they jumped over the bar, which Shaun had set to light. As the flames roared, the 6 went to the cellar to get to safety.

The fight was over for now, but Ed was injured very badly, and Shaun was having a nervous breakdown, the force was too unbearable.

"We can't give up, Shaun! If we do, were just unmaking all of the stuff we did to get here." Goofy said.

"I know, but I had to shoot my mum, and... it's too much!" Shaun said.

"Don't worry. At least, if were trapped here, we'll make sure we go down together." Sora said to the kid man.

"He's right, Shaun." Liz reassured him.

"Your right."

"That's the idea, Shaun. How about some light in here?" Donald opted, as he casted fire, and lit the whole place up. Shaun saw a button that would keep them from death.

"This is it." Shaun said. Shaun went over to Ed, and grabbed his arm.

"Leave me, Shaun. I'd only slow you down anyway. Give me the Winchester. I'll be okay." Ed said in short little breaths.

"Your my friend, Ed."

"Don't worry, Shaun. I'll be fine, we'll meet again." Shaun handed the Winchester to Ed, and went to the platform, as he prepared to pressed the button, he called to Sora and friends, and as they stood, the button was pressed and they went up to the top.

As they reached the top, Zombies wandered around, or at least they were, when they took focus to see everybody standing on the platform.

A truck came from out of the area and rammed a bunch of zombies, who blew away, at once, a bunch of men with machine guns came out, and started running around firing at Zombies, as they scattered, for more zombies.

Sora looked at Liz, there was something he hadn't noticed about her before.

"Hey, Liz, that's a nice locket, where'd you get it?" Sora asked.

Liz looked at her locket glowing, it hadn't done that ever.

"It's the keyhole!" Sora said, Liz pulled off her locket and threw it in the air, it burst into a big keyhole shaped spark, Sora took aim with his Keyblade, and it locked.

"This place will never have Heartless again." Sora said.

"Good, with all the Zombies, it'll be a load off of my mind." Shaun said with a sigh of relief.

At once, a large flash of light appeared in front of Shaun, Shaun held his hand out and what came was a Keyblade. This Keyblade looked like the Winchester Rifle, the plating on the Rifle, with black black, and the guard around the hand looked wooden, like the Rifle stock.

"This is yours." Shaun said, and handed it to Sora.

A large light surrounded Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sora and the gang waved at Liz and Shaun.

"Bye, Shaun! Hope it gets better!" Sora said.

"Bye, and thank you, Sora, Donald, Goofy, you're welcome back anytime, friend."

**What do you think? Write a review, and send me ideas, I'll try not to make it too long, or as long as you like. Unless there is some reason why I cannot finish in one week, I'll notify you ahead of time.**


	3. Nightmare on Elm Street

_**KH: Movie Edition**_

_**Film: A Nightmare on Elm Street**_

_**Rating: T for Horror Violence**_

_**Disclaimer: Some scenes or events have been altered for younger viewers. Contains Horror Violence. Read at own risk.**_

No Rights Reserved.

Sora equipped his new keyblade, the Winchester, from Shaun's world. However, Shaun's world was now locked, and testing was not going to happen in there anymore.

"Sora! Come look at this." Donald called, standing in front of another door.

"What's that place?" Sora asked.

"It says 'Elm Street', we don't know anything about it, but we have to choose a new world if we want to get out of here." Goofy mentioned.

"Your right. Let's go then." Sora said, as he pushed the door into the new world. The bright light filled the area, and devoured Sora and his friends.

A dark street was the surrounding of this world called 'Elm Street'.

"Why is this place so dark?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know, Goofy," Sora tried to answer. "This place seems like it'll be a breeding ground for Heartless. We should be on our toes for this one." Sora warned, though Donald and Goofy were aware of it.

Heartless came from all around, they were not the little ones the gang was used to. These had a large claw like hand with blade fingers.

"These are new." Goofy commented, as he drew his shield. Sora equipped his keyblade and ran to attack one of the new heartless, it held up it's big claw hand and held back the keyblade, with real aggressive force, it looked up at Sora and made an evil grin, it's face looked a little burned up, and through it's smile, it laughed.

"What are these things? These can't be Heartless!" Sora yelled in fear.

"These must be a new breed or something." Donald said.

"No, there's so much darkness here, it's too powerful with all this darkness around here. That's why their so strong." Sora yelled.

"Let's light this place up, then." Donald yelled, and cast Fire from his wand to a heartless. The moment the flame was evident, The Heartless began to run away, in fear from the light, the flame was, however, still going to burn a Heartless, as the flame hit one of the heartless' bodies, they burst.

"Fire's their weakness." Goofy said.

"We need something to keep them from attacking us. Hold on, let's get something for protection." Sora said. Goofy found an old broken table with four broken legs. Each of them took a leg and had there's lit on fire, which would bother something, whether it be a heartless or anything bigger. The whole gang, each with a firey stake, held their flames with little fear.

"Now, let's get going." Sora said. As the three were about to go start their journey, they saw a girl running from down the alley. The girl kept running, and she almost ran past the others, when Goofy grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked at Sora.

"Run, run for your life!" The girl said.

"What's wrong? Are there monsters?" Sora asked.

"Only one, His name is Freddy Krueger." The girl told the trio.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Freddy said, with a smug voice.

"What do you want?" Donald asked.

"What do I want? I want the lives of the children from Elm Street. Are you going to stop me, Duck?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah!" Donald said confidently.

Sora looked at Freddy's body. He had a dark green and red striped fedora, with a hat on the top of his head. His face was horribly burned. As Sora looked down at his hand, he saw a claw, one that looked relatively similar to the one those Heartless had.

"So, your the one who summoned those Heartless!" Sora confronted.

"Heartless? What are Heartless? I work alone. True, I am heartless, but I have nothing in the nightmare world called a 'Heartless'." Freddy said, confused.

"This guy must really not know." Goofy said.

Freddy walked menacingly over to the gang, when a large number of Heartless came up from out of nowhere, they all looked like Freddy.

"What is this? I work alone!" Freddy said, he started swinging his claw and tearing apart Heartless, Sora and the gang watched. The fight was amazing. The girl watched. She was terrified, yet excited to see Freddy get his just desserts, when as many as four or five shadow Freddy's dogpiled him. Sora wanted to help Freddy, but he'd go back and kill them if he did. Just then, A big blast erupted from under the piles of Shadows. Freddy attacked all of the shadows, and annihilated the whole group. Freddy stood there, exhausted, and breathing heavily.

"That's why I'm the one!" Freddy proclaimed.

The sound of clapping was heard, everybody looked to their far right, and saw a black cloaked figure clapping their hands.

"Kincaid." Sora said.

"Bravo, bravo, Freddy. You've really shown me how strong you are, how about you join me we can take care of the kids on Elm Street together?" Kincaid asked.

"How about you go and rot in a hole! The children of Elm Street are my territory!" Freddy told Kincaid off. It wasn't working well.

"Oh, Freddy. I thought we could make amends, become partners and work together to rid the world of some teens. Why don't you let me join you?"

"They are mine! I'll destroy them, not you!" Freddy warned again. "Now leave before you end up like the rest!"

"Oh well, I guess you don't like to make deals then. Let's get back to what I do best. Attack!" Kincaid called forth more Heartless to attack Freddy. The large amount of bug and claw Heartless was like a tidal wave. There was no savior for the wicked.

"Come on, girl, let's go hide somewhere for now!" Sora suggested.

"Nancy. My name is Nancy. Why not, I know one safe place to hide. Freddy can't get us there."

Sora and the gang followed, as they heard the sounds of Freddy grunting and groaning, trying to stop the heartless around him.

About running for a few minutes from the location, Sora and the others were near an old mansion, on the concrete was a picture of Freddy. It looked like it was drawn by a child. When they were all near the mansion, Sora began to question the situation.

"Nancy, where are we, what's going on?"

"This is going to sound weird but, Your in my dream. Or really, my nightmare. This is the Nightmare version of Elm Street. That man is named Freddy Krueger. He's a murderer of children. He was going to go to jail, but was freed on a technicality, so the parents of Elm Street, my mother and father were some of them, burned his house, and him along with it. He's been coming back, and killing more of my friends. I had hoped someone would come to save me, and you guys came in time. I'm glad you guys came some other way. In my dreams. You guys have to help me stop Freddy. If I don't, sleep and teens won't be here anymore. Can you help me?"

Sora took no time to say "Yes."

"We have to if we want to get out of here, and I think it's well worth it. Let's stop this guy for good!" Sora told his friends.

"Thank you." Nancy said to everyone.

"We just need to know his weakness. Every villian has a weakness, He must have one too."

"Sora, those Heartless sure hate fire. Freddy's been burned, maybe he's weak against that too. It makes sense." Donald mentioned to Sora.

"Yeah, and if Freddy gets a light up, it could stop him from ever attacking again." Goofy added.

"There's that chance. We have to give it a try." Sora said. "We just have to plan it out."

"With Freddy, there's no chance of planning. He's unpredictable. You have to have a plan now."

"Then attacking him with weapons and fire could take care of him, but he doesn't take damage, so how could we stop him now?"

"I got it. My timer is about to go off in a moment, give me all of your hands. I'll bring you into the real world and we'll stop him in there." Nancy suggested.

Sora grabbed on to Nancy's hand, Goofy to Sora, Goofy to Donald, and Donald to Nancy. They all closed their eyes, and when they all opened them, they saw Nancy's room.

"Nice Room." Goofy complimented.

"What do we do now, Nancy?" Donald asked.

"It'll be a few minutes before I decide to head to bed. When I do, I'll want you guys to wait here till I get back with Freddy."

Sora would have agreed, but then an idea appeared in his mind.

"Nancy, What about the Heartless? You can't stop heartless and Freddy. Especially if he decides to work with Kincaid."

"Your right, I hadn't thought of that. Only one of you should come with me."

"Sora, you should do it, you've got the Keyblade, and if you beat Freddy in the Nightmare world, you might want to seal the Keyhole." Goofy has suggested, as Donald nodded in agreement.

"Alright, We'll go and stop him and the Heartless, wait here in case. When the alarm goes to 12:30, wake us up, whatever happens, don't fall asleep. It's 12:10. Watch for signs of activity. Don't forget." Nancy told the two.

Nancy and Sora slept on alternating sides of the her bed, When they awoke, Sora wasn't suprised to be in the Nightmare world again. Nancy was walking around. Sora heard a bunch of little girl voices. They were singing. The lyrics sounded like, "_One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, better stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again."_ These words were freaky.

"Nancy, what is that song?"

"Song? Oh, you mean the rhyme. It's sort of a pretection barrier against Freddy. He never comes around when you sing it. It was made to make the fear go away. So far, it's worked. If we stick around here though, we won't get any sightings of Freddy."

Sora and Nancy were upstairs, they went downstairs to the main doorway, and went outside. There was nothing outside, So Sora and Nancy crept around, until there was a turn in the street, Sora leaned over and saw Freddy walking around, when he saw a dark pool right in front of Freddy. Freddy was about to get angry.

"Why won't you leave me alone? Your aren't any of the Elm Kids, or that did with the duck, who are you?"

Kincaid Kjeedo himself appeared out of the pool.

"My name is Kincaid Kjeedo, and I wondered if you wanted to join my legion of Heartless. You'd be getting assistance, and lives, all I want are their hearts."

"I'm tired of telling you, pal. I work alone, and those Heartless are the weakest things in the world, They can't beat me, and Neither can you."

"Really?" Kincaid said, almost taunting to get in a fight. "Hit me with your best shot. Come on, attack me." Kincaid started egging.

Freddy was thrashing his claw around, hitting Kincaid, but Kincaid, being covered in wounds, was a little freaky. Kincaid starting laughing.

"What's so funny?" Freddy laughed.

Kincaid stood, and as Freddy watched, he saw his wounds heal, with no effort of magic. Freddy stood and watched with an angry look on his face. This was supposed to bother Freddy?

"That's my parlor trick. I use it, and you just stole it. If you think that's going to make me like you, your sorely mistaken." Freddy warned the man.

"Fine, that was my last chance, but believe me when I say you'll wish you had the heartless helping you. Soon." Kincaid said and disappeared.

Nancy looked at her watch. There was only another two minutes until the clock was about to go off, and without Freddy.

"Sora, we don't have much time. I don't think watching those two talk would go so long."

Sora ran with his keyblade in hand, Freddy saw the two running at him.

"So, your back for another round?"

"It's time to stop you Freddy. Forever."

"Hmm, go ahead, attack me. I dare you."

Sora ran straight forward to attack, but instead grabbed the other end of his keyblade, and jumped in the air, to get behind Freddy, and hold him tight against his body.

"What's this?"

"Nancy, now!" Sora shouted.

Nancy ran forward and grabbed onto Sora, trapping the villian in her hands, and clinging to Sora, keeping him close, for the jump to the real world would be in a second, Sora and Nancy closed their eyes, and awoke, holding onto each other, as if in the middle of a hug. Sora opened his eyes, and saw he was holding onto Nancy.

"Where's Freddy?" Nancy asked Sora.

"I don't know, Donald, Goofy?" Sora said to his companions, who only saw them, holding onto each other.

"Where's Freddy?"

"We don't know. Goofy, did you see him?"

"No."

"I did, but he's disappeared somewhere." a villianous voice said. Sora looked behind Donald and Goofy, and saw Freddy right behind him, with his hands on each of their shoulders.

"Freddy!" Sora said.

"Sora!" Freddy said.

Sora jumped away from Nancy, and up to Freddy, Sora equipped his keyblade, and Freddy held up his claw hand, to keep from getting injury from the attack, Donald and Goofy ran in opposite directions, and watched Sora fight the dream weaver. Sora kicked Freddy at the window, when the villian flew to the window, and fell from a distance.

"Come on, guys, he can't be defeated yet!" Sora said to his companions, and jumped down from the window, to the low floor, where Freddy layed on his back. He got up and held his claw in a fighting position.

"I'm immortal, Sora. I can't die, not here or in the other realm. Give up!"

Sora noticed Donald and Goofy come from Nancy's bedroom window, with weapons at the ready.

"We won't give up, Freddy! You can be defeated, you were once!"

"Hahahahahahah! Bring it on, kid!"

Sora ran forward at Freddy, who held his claw up, so Sora preformed a baseball slide, and attacked Freddy's leg, the keyblade hit his knee, and he was down on one leg.

Sora was behind him, and he began slashing at Freddy's back, but his claw came and hit Sora's keyblade, sending him flying back, Goofy ran forward, and smashed into Freddy's body, hurting him seriously.

Donald started to build up a fire attack, when Freddy saw the flame, he shuddered, but he shook it off.

"You think that's going to scare me?" Freddy scoffed. This was an insult to him.

"No..." Sora said, but he didn't sound worried.

"I'm glad, it takes a lot more to scare me." Freddy ran to attack Sora, as he held up his keyblade, and blocked a quite possibly fatal attack. Goofy, with his shield, ran into Freddy, and smashed him badly. Sora slashed with his keyblade, until Freddy was breathless. Sora then saw Nancy in the corner of his eye with a bucket. It could quite possibly be gasoline.

"Nancy, now!" Sora yelled. Nancy flashed the bucket at Freddy, and he was soon dripping wet.

"Water?" Freddy laughed.

Ligher fluid. Now Donald!" Nancy yelled, and Donald blasted the fire ball at Freddy. The flame came into contact with Freddy, and he blew into flames.

"AHHHHHHH! NOOOOOO!" Freddy screamed. His body burned, he couldn't pat himself out, there was nothing he could do but burn until the flames have stopped. Freddy fell to the ground, and everybody watched as he soon disappeared into a blast of sparkles. All that was left was his claw.

"We've done it. It's over." Nancy said.

Everyone closed there eyes and found they were in the dream world, and all around them, were heartless.

"Heartless? We must be in the dream world!" Goofy said.

As if Dream Elm Street couldn't look any more darker, a ray of light shot out of the sky, and all the heartless disappeared. There were none. Freddy's claw, which somehow came with them, flew in the air and blew apart into a keyhole.

"What's going on?" Nancy said.

"I think the keyhole is now lockable."

Sora held out his keyblade, and pointed it at the sky, and watched as the shown Freddy's claw as a door symbol, the keyblade blast blew away the hand symbol and a loud "CLICK!" was heard.

"There shouldn't be anymore problems here." Sora said.

"I hope so. I'm sorry we couldn't meet each other under much more different consequences."

"Us too. But, in order to find our friends, we have to get back to our times. Until we all meet again." Sora said. As he said that, a large light in front of Nancy's hands, she held her hand out and it was, as predicted, a keyblade. It was called "Dream Master", the guard around it looked like dingy pipe, as did the handle. the blade looked like a keyblade, but instead of the ordinary keyblade, the blade had three claws going down, as it was supposed to resemble Freddy's claw. Soon, Donald and Goofy began to disappear, or fade away, and so was Sora.

"Bye, Nancy!" everyone said.

"Goodbye guys, Your welcome here anytime!" Nancy said, happily.

"Good night..." Donald said.

"...Sleep tight..." Goofy said after.

"and don't let the bedbugs bite!" Sora finished.

With that, they disappeared.

**What do you think? Please, people. I put a lot of work into this story. Please give me more movie ideas. I'm running dry. Please leave a review, and at the bottom, request for a movie, the rating, and I'll read them. It doesn't matter what it is at this point. Please give me actual film titles.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
